communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Mira Laime/Fandoms Rückblick: große Veränderungen im Jahr 2016
Wir sind uns vermutlich einig: 2016 war ziemlich turbulent. Auch auf Fandom powered by Wikia hat sich viel getan dieses Jahr! Bis zum nächsten sind es nur noch neun Tage, daher ist hier ein Rückblick auf die wichtigsten Ereignisse auf Fandom dieses Jahr. (Achtung: Ein paar der Links führen auf englischsprachige Seiten, für die es leider noch keine Übersetzung gibt.) *'Wir haben unseren Namen geändert!' Wir sind zwar erst im Oktober mit unserem neuen Markennamen Fandom powered by Wikia aufgetreten, aber es war 2016 unser bedeutendster Schritt als Unternehmen mit Entertainment-Fokus. Durch die Namensänderung ist nun unsere gesamte Plattform unter einer Marke vereint, die sich zuallererst an euch Fans richtet, und die sowohl uns als Unternehmen als auch euren Communitys neue Entwicklungsmöglichkeiten bietet. *'Neu im englischsprachigen Raum: "Fandom news and stories".' Wir sind auf dem Weg, uns als umfassende Entertainment-Seite zu etablieren. Daher war die Einführung von "Fandom News and Stories" und dem "Fan Contributor Program" für englischsprachige Nutzer im Januar ein weiterer wichtiger Schritt. Sie eröffnen euch brandneue Möglichkeiten, Inhalte beizutragen und Neues zu euren Lieblingsthemen zu erfahren - wenn auch leider vorerst nur auf Englisch. Wir planen, "News and Stories" auch in weiteren Sprachen und Regionen einzuführen. *'Wir haben die Gesprächsplattform Diskussionen gestartet.' Dort habt ihr weitere neue Möglichkeiten, eure Community aufzubauen und euch zu euren Lieblingsthemen auszutauschen. Diskussionen ist ein weiterer wichtiger Baustein für Fandom als umfassende Entertainmentseite, auf der Fans genau das finden, was sie begeistert. *'Unsere Communitys haben neue Funktionen erhalten.' Neulinge auf Fandom frage sich oft, wer denn all diese Seiten anlegt. Wer pflegt die Inhalte? Kann ich dabei helfen? Deshalb haben wir die Community-Seite als zentrale Haltestelle eingeführt, wo Besucher und Beitragende mehr über die Community erfahren und Anhaltspunkte finden, wie sie sich beteiligen können. Außerdem haben wir noch mehr Smartphone-Apps für einige unserer beliebtesten Fandom-Communitys entwickelt. *'Wir haben serviceorientierte Architektur eingeführt.' So wie die Nutzer eine Community ausmachen, besteht die Software, die Fandom am Laufen hält, aus vielen verschiedenen Bestandteilen. Diese einzelnen Bestandteile sollen besser zusammenarbeiten, damit wir schneller neue Funktionen entwickeln und die alten in Stand halten können. Hier kommt serviceorientierte Architektur ins Spiel. Als Nutzer seht ihr davon nicht viel, aber diese Art von Softwarestruktur macht Fandom weniger fehleranfällig und effizienter. *'Die Portabilitäts-Pioniere haben Inhalte besser zugänglich gemacht.' Mobile Geräte sind inzwischen Alltag. Daher ist es immer wichtiger, dass eure Inhalte auf allen diesen Geräten problemlos dargestellt werden können (also "portabel" sind). Das war eines unserer größten Ziele dieses Jahr. Wir haben die Portabilitäts-Pioniere, eine Gruppe ehrenamtlicher Helfer, ins Leben gerufen, um euch hierbei zu unterstützen. Mit den Ergebnissen ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit vielen Communitys könnten wir gar nicht zufriedener sein. *'Community Connect war dieses Jahr noch besser.' Unsere erste Community Connect fand 2015 statt, und 2016 war Community Connect ein sogar noch größerer Erfolg! Zu den Events in unseren beiden Büros in Polen und San Francisco begrüßten wir 61 Community-Mitglieder. Wir zeigten ihnen, wie wir uns Fandoms Zukunft vorstellen, und holten ihre Meinungen dazu direkt und ganz persönlich ein. Außerdem fand ein virtuelles Treffen zum Thema Portabilität statt. In Zukunft würden wir gern mehr in diese Richtung veranstalten, zu ganz verschiedenen Themen. *'Die New York Comic Con war ein Riesenerfolg.' Wir waren schon die letzten vier Jahre bei der Comic Con in New York starke Präsenz gezeigt, und dieses Jahr haben wir uns selbst übertroffen! Wir sind mit unserem Fantasy Food Truck vorgefahren, der Fantasie-Snacks aus beliebten Serien und Filmen zum Probieren anbietet. Wir haben zusammen mit unserem Partner, BBC Americas neuer Serie "Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency" (basierend auf einem Roman von Douglas Adams), ein Live-Escape-Spiel aufgebaut, und uns die Bühne mit dem Gamer-Streamingdienst Twitch geteilt, wo wir einige besondere Gäste begrüßen durften. Wir sind gespannt darauf, was uns 2017 bringen wird. Bald melden wir uns wieder bei euch mit unseren Plänen für das nächste Jahr. Wer uns gerne in den sozialen Medien folgen möchte, findet uns auf Facebook, Instagram, Twitter und, wer des Englischen mächtig ist, kann uns auch auf unserem Twitter-Firmenkanal folgen. Was gab es Großes in euren Communitys dieses Jahr? Wir freuen uns auf eure Kommentare! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News